


【蛋梅】就是个PWP肉渣

by JingGHachisu



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu





	【蛋梅】就是个PWP肉渣

**设定：** 每一个骑士都是哨兵，哨兵的能力一部分取决于基因，一部分取决于后天培训。Kingsman的骑士一般都有自己的向导【单纯意义上的】。Merlin最开始是Arthur的向导，但是Arthur在晚年感官退化，早已经无法与Merlin再沟通。Merlin转而开始为所有的Kingsman哨兵骑士提供精神和后方援助，同时负责培养新一代哨兵。其他设定以96年美剧《哨兵》为背景，大量脑补本人设定，不要在意细节，这就是一篇不怎么好吃的PWP。

又及：Harry没死，虽然好像跟剧情无关。

Eggsy感到很紧张，他能听到自己的心跳声在这个房间里回响，还有空调换气孔处气流穿过狭缝的声音。Harry坐在他右手边喝红茶，茶粉被充分地泡开了，这个味道刚刚好，Eggsy的鼻翼煽动，想要捕捉更多的味道。被他坐在屁股下面的沙发使用的是上好的皮料，不硬不软，纹路分布恰到好处，就算Eggsy只穿了一条西装裤，他也没觉得有什么不舒服……

“Stop it，Eggsy。”Harry突然开口道，他把手里的报纸平放在膝盖上。茶杯的杯底与中国瓷的茶托轻轻碰在一起，发出一声并不明显的清脆响声，但是Eggsy依然被吓了一跳。“这是Lancelot的Match Meeting，你为什么比她还紧张？”他平静地问道。

“呃？我？”Eggsy感觉有点混乱，他敏锐的感官向大脑传递了太多的信息，他有点招架不住。

“Calm down。”Harry拍了拍他的手背，“需要我找Merlin来吗？”

Eggsy像是触电一样瞪大了眼睛，手背上的触感被无限放大，就像一把匕首生生插进他的血肉里。

“我觉得你需要帮助，Eggsy。”Harry微微皱着眉头，盯着Eggsy微微放大无神的瞳孔，“你需要一个向导。”

 

“你怎么了，Eggsy？”哨兵休息室的门无声地滑进墙力，Merlin抱着记录板站在外面。

蓝色柔软的墙壁和完全清洁无味的空气，对感官敏感的哨兵来说恰到好处的舒缓音乐，这是专门为了安抚产生过激反应的哨兵而特设的房间。

Eggsy靠在南侧的角落里，JB安静地趴在他的脚边，瞪着湿漉漉的圆眼睛盯着Merlin。对于一名还没有绑定向导的哨兵特工来说，一只熟悉的宠物能够在一定程度上安抚他们。

“是不是今早忘记吃抑制胶囊了？”Merlin走到Eggsy的身边，蹲下身与那名年轻人的视线平齐。他伸手撑开Eggsy的上下眼皮，用笔灯查看哨兵的状况。明亮的光源将五感发散的哨兵注意力重新慢慢拉了回来，Eggsy就像一条突然被从水里甩在地面上的鱼，猛地张开嘴巴剧烈地喘息，摇晃着脑袋从Merlin的手里挣脱开来。他的背挺得笔直，紧紧贴在墙壁上，震惊地看着Merlin说不出话来。

Merlin耐心地等在那，温和地看着Eggsy，“也许我们应该现在就开始给你准备寻找合适的向导，你的情况很不稳定。”

“呃？”Eggsy鼻翼煽动，他眨了眨眼睛，在某个奇怪的想法和耳朵捕捉到的词句之间犹豫了一下，突然反应过来，“不！”他用手背狠狠地擦了一把额头，一挥手甩开一排水渍，“不！我不需要!”他又用力强调了一遍。

“我还要培训下一批新人，不能总是把时间花在你身上。”Merlin皱起眉头，“Kingsman需要新人补充缺失的位置，这是我们现在的第一要务。”

“我知道。”Eggsy用手扶着墙壁，想要站起来，但是手心的汗水让他滑了几下。

Merlin推了推眼镜，站起身，伸手把Eggsy拉了起来，“现在，去把抑制胶囊给吃了，我还有别的事。”

“我早上吃过了。”Eggsy抗议说，“我没忘。”

“那你就需要接受进一步的诊断了。”Merlin叹了一口气，“走吧，我们得弄明白你的感官为什么会失控。”

“你换了新的香水？”Eggsy胡乱抹了几把头发，顺便又用力嗅了几下鼻子，“呃，我是说，你以前用的别的味道，我说不出来，不过这款新的味道很棒。”他的眼神闪烁，吞吞吐吐。

“你在说什么，Eggsy？”Merlin停下脚步，猛地回过身来——Eggsy差点撞进他怀里。

“呃？”Eggsy下意识地眨了眨眼睛，他想起此前跳伞培训时的教训，马上立正保持严肃，“对不起，先生！”

“你再说一遍。”事实上，Merlin并没有喷什么新款的香水，他心里有了一种糟糕的预感，Eggsy是对他的荷尔蒙产生了反应。理论上哨兵与向导的结合并不需要荷尔蒙的帮助，他们更像一对纯粹的心灵工作搭档。哨兵或者向导都各自有他们的私人生活，那个人往往会在荷尔蒙层面吸引他们。大部分情况下，这个对象只是个普通人，Kingsman历史上只有2对哨兵与向导在各种意义上结合过，他们在世时是绝佳的伴侣，但是由于两人之间存在过强的精神联结，当其中一方身亡时，剩下那个的精神也会同时崩溃。

这不该发生，Merlin板起了脸，就算他私下里十分偏好这个被Harry从贫民阶层拉上来的年轻人，但是他同样持有身为一名年岁远大于Eggsy的向导的自知——他会比Eggsy死得早得多。

Eggsy犹豫了一下，还是踮起脚慢慢凑了上去，他在梅林的瞪视下将脸凑到对方的耳侧，小声说，“你今天用的这款香水味道很棒。”

他的吐息带着温暖的湿气随着单词的吞吐打在Merlin的耳畔，Merlin不得不承认他对Eggsy的感觉大概比“偏好”还要更多一些，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着他的耳部皮肤迅速扩散到了全身。Merlin没有Eggsy那样敏锐的感觉，但是他觉得自己的大脑现在就像一团浆糊——他的身体在向面前的这个向导屈服。

“Merlin？”Eggsy察觉到了什么，Merlin的精神状况很不稳定，他隐隐约约能够感觉到，但是这个联结并不稳定，他无法得知更多。

Eggsy只知道，Merlin身上的味道比往常更加吸引人，他闻起来就像初春的草香，混杂着石楠花的香味。

“你没有什么固定伴侣吧？”Eggsy突然没头没脑地问了一句，他想知道这个很久了，“我是说，我可以……我可以……”

Eggsy无需将这句话问完，他的信息素就像撒欢的小狗一样绕着Merlin打转。

Merlin定睛看着面前年轻特工期待、不安的脸，Eggsy的脸颊上还带着一些年轻人特有的婴儿肥。他知道自己应该拒绝这个，他们并不会成为合适的伴侣——

  
_耳朵，凑过来。_ Merlin伸出并拢着的食指和中指，招了两下。

Eggsy的眼睛瞪得更大了，他倾身向前着迷一样将脸微微侧开，让耳朵凑近Merlin。

_Yes._

Merlin听到自己这么说。

 

就像一阵天旋地转，随之而来的是交织在一起的粗重的呼吸。

Merlin抱着怀里滚烫的肉体，这一切似乎都不像是真的，Eggsy的肌肉丰满而又充满弹性，他的屁股摸起来——

_FUCKING HELL！_

一个绅士不该说脏话，但是Merlin无法控制自己，反正没人知道他的脑海里在想些什么。他的手指深深陷进Eggsy的臀肉里，他会在那里留下指印，不过他想要这样做，他一直想要这样做，这短时间他一直忍不住将视线停留在监控屏幕上滚圆的屁股上。

Eggsy投射来的联结请求热情而又激烈，伴随着体内阵阵翻涌的热潮，Merlin几乎难以自制，他用手握紧自己快速地上下滑动着。

他会。他会！他会！！！

高潮就像被点燃的镁条，眩目而又猛烈，几乎灼伤了Merlin的感官。

信息素带来的激情热潮渐渐褪去，Merlin眨了眨眼睛，试图从身体的虚无中重新找回自己。

_You're fucking awesome，Merlin._

Merlin眨了眨眼睛，看到Eggsy趴在他身上，抿着嘴冲他微笑。

_现在我可以对着你说荤段子，也不怕别人听到了吗？_

Eggsy在他的脑海里这么得意洋洋地问道。

 

-END-


End file.
